


G's Nerd

by ncislafanatic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncislafanatic/pseuds/ncislafanatic
Summary: Not really sure how to summarize this but its basically Callen and Eric things...with porn at the end...lol





	1. SADNESS AND SEPARATIONS

He was tired. It had been way too long since he had a decent conversation with his boyfriend. Since their argument two weeks back, they had started drifting apart. They could no longer be near each other without tension developing. It’s not that they didn’t love each other, they did so much. Something was up and they needed to get to the bottom of it before it ruined everything.

G decided to come up with a game plan. What better place to do it than in a club where alcohol could dim his senses. He walked into nAs3 and went straight to the bar. He took his first shot. He thought about the tech analyst as it burnt his throat.  After his second shot he thought to turn away from the bar and watch the dance floor.

A familiar body caught his attention. It was Eric! He was grinding on some guy. As hot as he found it, it technically was cheating. He saw red. He stood up, leaving a bundle of notes for his drinks, and stormed out.

Back at the club, Eric continued grinding on the guy and as hard as the stranger was, he himself felt nothing. The only reason he was there in the first place was to take his mind of the international man of mystery.

Eric was tired of not feeling. He wanted to be near the field agent because honestly he was the only one who could make him feel again. He took a taxi home. On entering the house he noticed all the lights were off only reminding him that G was no longer there. His scent was slowly fading and this made Eric’s heart drop.


	2. CASES AND RECONCILIATIONS I

It is a new day. The birds are chirping and the sun is shining and Eric for one is dreading the morning already. He misses the international man of mystery so much it fucking hurts.

Since it was Saturday they did not need to report to work until ten. He looked at the green glowing alarm clock. It read 7:11. He had a few more hours until he actually had to get up. Or so he thought. Just as he closed his eyes Stutter started blasting throughout of his room. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered the day G had sang it for him. It was the funniest yet sweetest thing ever. Let’s just say singing Maroon 5 songs was not in his forte.

“Arrgghh!” he said then proceeded to answer, “Beale…”

A case had just come up. Why couldn’t criminals just take a day off for once? He lazily rolled out of bed and prepared himself in record time. ‘The sooner it begins the sooner it will end,’ he always says.

** OPS **

“Today morning a robbery went down at the GUHTB Limited.” Nell started off as soon as the team of four entered the centre.

“What was taken?” the shaggy detective asked.

“They were developing a secret technology that would enable us to inject O3 into the slowly depleting ozone layer.”

Just then Hetty walked into the room with her usual neutral face on.

“Where is Mr. Beale?” Hetty asked

“I don’t know he responded to the call in the morning and said that he was on his way.”

There was no use to ask what time he was informed of the case as they always got the message at roughly the same time.

“His house is seven minutes away, he should be here by now,” Sam said as a matter of fact.

Something in Callen’s mind told him that something was not right. He woke up that morning with an unsettled feeling in his gut. Hearing that something might have happened to the man he loves injected him with some fear.

The team pulled surveillance footage of Eric’s apartment that morning. Well that was weird…


	3. CASES AND RECONCILLIATIONS II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on G’s Nerd: The team pulled surveillance footage of Eric’s apartment that morning. Well that was weird…

How is that possible? Eric had not even left his apartment that morning. That could only mean two things, one, he was still at home and something happened to him and two, he was taken and the perpetrators had messed with the CCTV somehow.

G had tears in his eyes. How could you take something that does not belong to you? Eric was his and whoever took him was going to pay.

They sat down going through every nook and cranny of information. After four hours it finally paid off. The footage was unscrambled and the room went dead silent.

Sam looked at his partner and asked if he was okay.

“Yeah, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno, you just look like you’ve seen a ghost that’s all…”

Indeed he had. On the screen was his long lost friend Arkadi. Why did that man have his hands on his boyfriend? And why on earth would he want him.

The senior agent walked out, got in his car and drove towards the Romani’s house.

What was in front of him was the most confusing sight he had ever seen. There sat the man he loved more than anything and one he wanted to murder, having a cup of what he assumed was coffee…

Could someone tell him what the fuck was going on!?


	4. BREAKUPS AND MAKEUPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically the end..but for all the minds like mine a smut chapter will be up soon..omg..i did a double update...yay

“Why the hell would you take my boyfriend?”

“What? No hello?” He said in his thick accent

“Oh sorry, I’ll remember the pleasantries next time my ‘friend’ kidnaps someone I care about!”

“Callen, relax… I just wanted to have a little chit chat and make sure he’ll treat you right”

“Really? And you couldn’t do that in the comfort of my own home?”

“Ohh…Where’s the fun in that?”

The tension eased a little. Callen asked Eric if he is okay and when he confirmed it he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

“If you don’t mind I want him back”

“He’s all yours Cal”

Callen held on to him as if his life depended on it. He gave Arkadi a brief nod before pulling Eric behind him.

When they reached the car Eric was about to make a snarky comment when G slammed him on the side of the car and kissed the living daylights out of him.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. How could I have been so stupid to think that you would want to cheat on me, with a girl nonetheless? I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you to damn much to ever want to let you go.”

“G, babe, I get how you feel. You are all that and I’m just a tech analyst…”

Callen cuts him off.

“You are not _just_ a tech analyst, you are so much more. What do you say I take you home and show you how important you are?”

“Let’s get out of here…and G, I will always forgive you coz of much I love you”

They text OPS to let them know that everything is fine. After they head home where Callen shows Eric just how much he means to him.


End file.
